WitFit Challenge
by 911turbowriter
Summary: WitFit, is a program that gives you daily prompts to ensure that you get to write a little bit every day. This story is a collection of oneshots related to Twilight that are inspired by these prompts. Some all human, some all vampire. You never know :
1. Jan: Laughter like windchimes

**Hey guys! Some of you know about this, but if you don't, WitFit is this site that gives you story prompts for almost every day of the month. Some are a picture, sentence, word or scenario. So, I'm going to begin with January, and if I get enough reviews, I'm going to keep doing it every month and post it. Yes, it will all be Twilight related, and will be done with the characters most relatabke to the prompt, some will be human, and some will be vampire. Please review!**

**Prompt: What does "A string of laughter" make you think of?**

**Characters: Jasper & Alice**

**Status: All Vampire, Pre-Twilight**

Alice sat at the edge of the large bed in the hotel room inspecting the man, well, vampire in front of her. He was very muscular and lean, with silvery moons crisscrossing his alabaster skin. His hair was the color of honey, or straw, and it was perfectly tousled. He stood in the center of the room, blocking the small television set.

"So, let me get this straight. I am the only of our kind that you have met?" he asked, a strong, thick accent shining through

"Yes." She sighed, "You see, Jasper, I don't remember much of my life, until I saw you."

"Until you just saw me in the diner?"

"No." she laughed, "I saw you up here." She smiled, tapping the side of her head

"By saying you saw me, you are saying that you envisioned me, no? In a vision?"

"Well, I'd suppose so. I don't really know what it was. All I remember is waking up in this cold alley, and my throat was on fire. There was a little boy. An innocent little boy. And something told me to, it told me to just-

She cut off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Attack him." Jasper finished, opening his burgundy eyes and looking into her golden ones

"Yes." She frowned

"There's no need to be upset. It's part of who we are. You have that instinct, that urge, to attack someone purely for nutrition. It's how we feed. And I've done worse just to find something worth eating."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." She smiled, getting up and reaching to hold his hand

He quickly twisted her arm and held her in a complicated knot.

"Don't try to hurt me." He growled, "You will not succeed."

"I was trying to comfort you by taking your hand in mine." She explained, "Must you always be so serious and defensive? Have you ever had any fun?"

"Fun." He repeated, making it sound like a foreign word

"I should take that as a no, I'd presume?"

"I was raised to divide, conquer, and kill." He breathed, releasing his grip on the petite girl

"I wasn't raised at all." She smiled, as if trying to bring up a distant memory, "But I know, that together, Jasper, together, we can start over, and create a new lifestyle."

"Is that the reason why your eyes are the color of butterscotch and not the color of murder and rage?"

"They are?" she asked

"Look in the mirror." He murmured, motioning to the large reflective piece of framed glass on the eastern wall

She walked over to where he was pointing and stood on her toes.

"It's me." She whispered, taking in the sight of the pale, yet shockingly beautiful girl with short and spiked jet black hair

"That's generally what a mirror reflects." Jasper explained, standing behind her

She whipped around and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Your eyes are red."

"That was my question before." He continued, "People like us, vampires, we have red eyes from feeding on humans. But yours are a different color. Why is that?"

"It is from what I saw." She began, going back to sit down on the bed

She patted the spot beside her.

Jasper hesitated, and then reluctantly walked over to sit on her left side.

"Go on." He urged her, slowly resting his large hand in her tiny one

"I saw these people, or vampires as you call them, with eyes just like mine. So I tried my hardest, with all of my might, to see them once more, and it worked. I was able to watch them in my mind once more. You see, Jasper, the difference between them and you is that they hunt and feed on animals rather than people."

"Animals." He scoffed, "And I suppose that you've tried this?"

"Yes, I have. Which is why I'd assume that my eyes are more like theirs than yours. It is not as satisfying, but it does get rid of the fire in my throat. I just wish that you would come with me, and we could try to live as they do."

"And why should I just pick up and follow you?"

"Because, Jasper, I know you. I've seen us together. I know that my future includes you."

He laughed darkly, and Alice stared at him, intrigued by the sound.

The chuckle turned lighter and lighter and then continued until Alice joined in laughing lightly at what she had just said, and how insane she sounded.

Finally it was silent.

"Your laugh, is beautiful." He smiled, "Like chimes in the wind."

"This is a good thing to be compared to, then?" she smiled

"You have never heard wind chimes?"

"No."

"I will promise you this, Alice. I will follow you anywhere. I know that what you see is true, because I myself can do things that are indeed, out of the ordinary."

"What is it that you can do?"

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked

"Intrigued mostly. Fascinated. Suspicious of what it is that you can do."

"Now what?" he asked

"Angry. So angry that I'd like to run forward and launch myself at you. I'd like to attack you, but I can't fathom why."

"And now?"

"Quite morose. This is the feeling that I felt when I first woke up in the alley and realized that I was alone."

"If you hadn't gathered, I can control and alter moods. What you've been feeling wasn't real. I was making you feel it."

"Then what is it that I'm feeling now?"

"Right this instant?"

"Yes. It's something that I do not think I've ever felt before, and I only feel it when I'm looking into your eyes, or seeing you in my mind."

"I'm not sending you any emotions." He frowned

"Perhaps this is a new emotion for both of us, then?"

"Maybe it is. But Alice, I know that I like this feeling. And I like you. I'll tell you what. We will find these people that you've been seeing, and one day, we'll have our own house, and I'll be able to stand on the porch, with you in my arms, listening to our silver wind chimes that sway in the wind."

**Please Review and let me know what you think (:**


	2. Jan: True Roots

**Prompt: The word "roots"**

**Characters: Rosalie**

**Status: All human**

"I can never cover up these damn roots." Jessica Stanley hissed, while Lauren Mallory frowned in the mirror, examining her own scalp

Rosalie snorted, feeling pity for them as she examined her freshly manicured nails.

"Miss Hale?" a voice called

"Oh, it's you." Rosalie smiled, upon seeing her hair stylist, "Felix, I'm going to need my hair to be curled for the shoot."

"Are you sure? Don't they usually want pin straight hair?"

"Not when you're doing a full spread and are coating their precious cover." She snapped

Felix let out a "hmph" of agreement and continued to play with her long golden strands of hair.

"I just don't know how you do it." Jessica sighed, plopping down in the chair beside Rosalie, "How does it feel to be so famous? I can barely book half of the go-sees I go to!"

"Boring." Rosalie smirked

"Boring?" Lauren repeated, making it sound like a question, "How can a life the life of a rich and famous supermodel be boring?"

"It was nice at first." She admitted, smiling at distant memories and then returning to her usual icy glare, "But yes, now it's boring. I've grown tired of sitting and being primped to be proper. It's such tedious work having to smile at endless flashbulbs, while trying to maneuver a dress that's train is taller than you down a winding red carpet, while little girls scream at you and tell you that they want to be just like you."

Though she didn't add it out loud, she also was sick of never eating a thing, and going to get her teeth bleached every other Friday.

Beauty was a burden to her, and she only modeled to escape her parents. A father who abused her every chance that he got, and a mother, who was too much of a coward to tell anyone.

She envied one of her constant photographers. Isabella Swan. Gifted and talented with photography, and pretty enough to get by. Long, naturally wavy brown hair, and big, glassy, chocolate brown eyes. Always behind the lens, never in front if it. Never feeling pressure of any kind. Getting nice take out lunches delivered to her by her god of a boyfriend.

It was a shame really, to have so much, yet so little. Rosalie envied her so.

She could eat all that she wanted. Never had to get her hair or makeup done. Could date who she wanted.

If she, Isabella Swan, wanted to date the burly architect who built most of the runways that Rosalie walked on, she could. But Rosalie Hale, a supermodel who ought to know better, was left to date sleazy, rich pricks, like Royce King, and could only admire her crush, as he set up the platforms for her to walk across, flaunting her beauty to a world of people with fake smiles, lots of money, and their natural roots shining through their fake platinum blonde hair.

**Please review (:**


	3. Jan: You've kept me waiting

**Prompt: Cowboy**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper**

**Status: All Human**

The saloon doors opened with a bang, slamming into the wall bordering them.

Only the click of cowboy boots could be heard, scuffing across the wooden floor.

"Looks like Whitlock is lookin' for ya again." Sheriff Masen chuckled, gesturing to the petite girl behind the bar

"Is that so?" she purred, leaning over the bar seductively, before sliding him his mug

"Seems to be. Now, I don't want any trouble from you kids, ya hear? I've already got my share of trouble from McCarty and his lady."

"We won't be any trouble at all." She breathed, teasing him by running her fingers up to his neck, and then pulling away to join the man who had paused in the middle of the room

"Alice." He smiled, taking in her presence

"You've kept me waiting." She pointed out

And like a good southern gentleman he ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry M'aim."


	4. Jan: For better, for worse

_Please forgive my lack of knowledge of priests, churches, etc. I'm Jewish, so I have no idea, but I needed to use priest, and I do not imagine Jasper, southern gentleman who was raise by his mama to go to church and such, being the same religon as me. My apologies :)_

**Prompt:** Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow

**Characters:** Alice & Jasper

**Status: **All human

Alice stepped out of her bright canary **yellow** Porsche, and squinted into the sun. Pulling her designer sunglasses down over her eyes, she marched up the marble steps to the church, with a determined smirk on her face. She smiled to herself when she noticed how the diamond on her left hand gleamed as it caught in the sunlight.

She pushed up the large double doors, and they opened with a quiet creak.

Her stilettos clicked on the smooth, newly polished floor as she made her way to the altar, where her **priest** awaited, with a **crinkly** smile.

"Ah, Mary Alice. What a delight it is to see you here. But it's not Sunday, no? I don't suppose you're here to fill my collection dish?"

"I come bearing good news and a simple question."

"The good news that's pasted that permanent smile on your little face?"

Alice blushed, letting out a little giggle before showing the priest her petite, pale hand.

He let out a low whistle.

"Well, well, you've got quite a rock there, Mary."

"Jasper proposed last week!" she squealed

"Now, isn't that something? So you'll be needing my services then?"

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't ask anyone else."

"So what is this question? Knowing you, it'll be to ask if you can change the lighting in the church to fuchsia or if you can change the candles to scented ones?" he chuckled

"No, but you should consider some renovations to this place. Nothing says pray like hot pink, pretty scents, and designer fabric."

"I'll talk to your mother about that eventually. Esme said something about touching up the artwork on the glass. I just love the way the sun shines through the bright colors on the ceiling to floor windows. Anyway, your question?"

"I was wondering if you had to get married in the church?"

"No. You can get married in a dumpster, if you'd like. Isabella's love of wedding shows hasn't rubbed off on you?"

"I know that you can do that in general, but I was wondering if you supported me and Jasper in our decision to get married on the beach."

"Where the two of you met." He finished, his blue eyes twinkling

"Exactly."

"I think it's a fabulous idea, Mary. As long as the two of you are happy with your chosen location, I have no problem with it.

"Oh, thank you!" she giggled, hugging him tightly, "We can go into details later. I have so much to do. But I do thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mary."

"Well that was easier than expected." She sighed

"You thought I'd say no to my Mary? The only girl who actually came to Sunday school every week? Even if it was just because of the little blonde boy with blue eyes that came every week because his mother made him? No, I wouldn't turn her down." He smiled, picturing the two of them as children

"Thanks." Alice grinned, turning to walk away

"Mary." He called out

"Yes?"

"You and Jasper have a unique kind of love. Treasure it. Savor it."

"Oh I will, you can count on that." She laughed, skipping out of the church, getting back into her car, her own mind wandering back to when she and Jasper were children

Subconsciously, she reached behind her back to feel the bottom of her pixie-like hair, that had once hung just below her waist.

_Alice sat in the sand, frowning at the pile of damp **sand** in front of her. It had begun as a castle, complete with an artistically designed moat and drawbridge._

_"You look like you could use some help." A little boy smiled, sitting beside her in the sun_

_"I'm having a little trouble, flattening the walls." She sighed_

_"You could try this." He suggested, handing her a small, red, plastic **shovel**_

_"Thank you." She smiled, brushing her hair back with the hand that wasn't holding the sand tool, "I have a pink one, but I forgot it in my room." She explained_

_"I have two." He grinned, holding up a blue one, "Would you like some help?"_

The age seven turned to seventeen, and Jasper and Alice still spent a fair share of their time on the beach. Exchanging saliva rather than shovels.

And now, twenty seven years old, each, they would stand on the hot sand again, holding each other's hands, agreeing to stay with each other no matter what. For better, or, for worse.

Though each of them knew that this commitment was for the better.


	5. Jan: Ten years time

**Prompt: **You are walking quickly down a city street and bump into another person, causing both of you to fall to the ground. Upon helping the person up, you realize it's someone from your high school you haven't seen in over ten years. Write the conversation.

**Characters: **Bella & Edward

**Status: **All Human

I was jogging down the street, one bud in each ear, humming along to my iPod. I checked my watch. Well, would you look at that? That's a new record.

I must jog faster when I'm under stress.

Jake was on my back every second of the day. The restaurant hadn't had this much attention in a while, and he wasn't going to let go.

I had been able to cook dinner in my kitchen for the first time in at least three weeks. Me, a bottle of wine, and spaghetti with homemade fresh tomato sauce. Tonight, I'd be heading back to the restaurant to serve the public.

I noticed that my iPod had moved to the next song, Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation. And that's when it hit me. Literally.

Blinking continuously, I rubbed my head and tried to make out the figure in front of me. He too, was on the ground nursing his head.

"I am so sorry." I apologized, slowly standing up, "I lose my train of thought when I'm running, and I didn't even see you."

"It's as much my fault as it is yours." He laughed, holding up an iPod similar to mine, "I do the same as you when running."

His voice was smooth, like fondue, or something silky, or maybe velvety. His hair looked like it had met his hand too many times, but it gave him a sexy, bed head, or sex hair look.

And those bright green eyes. Was it possible for them to twinkle like that? What was that? There was only one other person who had those eyes…

"Edward?" I breathed, feeling almost silly

"How did you- Isabella Swan." He smirked, looking me up and down

"Caught me." I laughed, helping him up by lending a hand

"When did you move out of Forks to the big city?" he asked

"I went to college at NYU, and loved it so much that I decided to stay. You?"

"I've been here for about five years. Working at one of the local hospitals."

"So you became a doctor, huh?"

"I did, indeed. And you?"

"I'm Chef down at Eclipse."

"A chef? Now, I knew that you cooked, but I always pegged you as a writer."

"I did want to be a writer, back in the day, but cooking was my true passion."

"Do you have anywhere to be for the next few hours?"

"No. Why?"

"Would you humor me by accepting an invitation to lunch with a lousy guy like me?"

"I'd love to." I blushed, taking the hand he offered me, as we walked into the nearest café

I'd been dying to go out with the Edward Cullen since I was fourteen. And here I was, basically on a date with him. A date, a million girls would kill for, that I waited for, for ten years.


	6. Jan: That's not my face

**Prompt:** You wake up in the morning and look in the mirror, and realize that it's not your face.

**Characters:** Alice & Jasper

**Status:** All Human

I stretched my arms, sitting up in bed with a loud yawn. Odd, for once in my life my feet didn't reach the end of the bed. Maybe the mattress wasn't lined up with the headboard.

Alice had her pillow over her head, like she usually did on Sunday Mornings. Instead of removing it to tickle her, or just watch her sleep, I figured I might as well get up and make her some breakfast.

Releasing another yawn, I made my way into the bathroom, so that I could take a quick, hot shower to wake me up.

I turned the faucet to the left and let the water begin to run before taking a glimpse in the mirror.

Alice's beautiful little face reflected back into mine, causing me to jump.

"Jesus, Al. Don't creep up on me like that, early in the morning." I chuckled

Why were her lips moving at the same time as mine?

"Are you mimicking me, Ali-

I stopped, frightened to still see her moving her lips.

I brought my hands to eye level and examined them closely.

They were tiny and pale, with French manicured tips, definitely not mine.

My eyes quickly darted to my feet which were bare, and looked to be about a size five.

Next, I felt my hair, noting that it was short like mine, but it was straight and spiky, unlike my own curls.

My eyes traveled down my torso, and froze, taking in the hot pink silk nightgown.

Mechanically, my body, or what seemed to be my wife's, moved to the shower, and turned the water off, before heading back into the bedroom.

"Alice." I called, almost gasping aloud at the sound of her chime-like mouth flowing out of my mouth instead of my usual Southern drawl

"Mmmm, Jasper." She sighed, rolling over to my side of the bed, causing the pillow to fall to the floor

Sure enough, there in the bed lay me, well, my body at least.

"Jazz?" she muttered, her eyes fluttering open

"Right here, darlin'." I murmured, sitting down beside her

She sat up and stared at me for a moment.

"Well, I thought that I was ready to wake up. But I guess not. I've never had a dream where I talked to myself before. Might be interesting."

"Alice, it's not a dream."

"Oh my god! I'm seeing my life through Jasper's life, right? That's why I have this little twang. Let me try it out, darlin'. I'd like some sweet tea, m'aim."

"Ali, baby, it's me. Jasper. You need to look at yourself in the mirror."

"Sure, I'll play along, _Jasper_. Whatever you say." She laughed, getting up from the bed and following me into the bathroom

Automatically, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and the mirror showed Alice wrapping her arms around me.

"I didn't move my arm." She whispered, her eyes suddenly frantic and large, "Jazz?" she spoke, looking down into my eyes

"Yeah, it's me. I don't know what happened to us."

"Why don't we have some breakfast and retrace our steps." She suggested

"Sounds good." I agreed, following her into the kitchen

"I'll make some eggs." She murmured, pulling some out of the fridge

"Can you get me the bowl from the top cabinet?" she asked, while she dumped a bunch of butter in a pan

"I don't think I'll be able to reach it, darlin'."

"Oh, right." She laughed, opening the highest cabinet with ease to retrieve the bowl

Minutes later, we were sitting at the marble countertop eating our omelettes in almost complete silence. You could literally hear the scarping of forks against plates.

"We were fighting last night." Alice finally stated

"It wasn't serious, though."

"Maybe that's why we switched?"

"Why would we switch bodies because we were fighting about trying to get pregnant?"

"I don't know, Jazzy. I really don't. It's not like we can go ask a doctor. They would think we were insane."

"What about Bells?"

"We could tell her, I guess. She'd believe us."

"So let's call her, and let her know. It'll be better to tell someone."

"You know, Jazz. As messed up as this is, I'm happy that it's us."

"Me too darlin', me too."

(hoping to continue this with another prompt eventually…)


	7. Jan: End it all

**Prompt: **Bathtub

**Characters: **Rosalie & Emmett

**Status: **All Human

I had my barely ever used bathtub filled to the brim with frothy bubbles and rose petals. Maybe I'd been watching too many movies lately, but I needed a way to relax and mellow out after a hard day's work. Modeling was a job that young girls yearned for, as I once had, but now, it was pressuring, and the only thing I craved was a steady boyfriend and something both fattening and greasy.

I took a long gulp of red wine, letting my body sink further into the water.

The only good part of my life lately, was Emmett. In summation he was dreamy, and a teddy bear of a guy. Also, a model, but for Calvin Klein underwear.

Yes, he had a six-pack that I was convinced might be eight, and muscles on his arms that looked like a separate being.

The bad part? Royce King. A predator, as well as player, as well as someone who was overly controlling and possessive. Not to mention, abusive.

I was probably the only model out there, whose makeup and hair artists complained about the bruises and finger outlines on her arms, other than the gain of two pounds.

What if I could just end it all? Maybe I could just slip a little lower into the water, and let news of my death leak onto the internet and magazines and end my career sufficiently.

Just as I was able to carry out my plan, the phone started ringing. I ignored it, and submerged myself in the water, only to re-emerge upon hearing his voice.

"Rosalie? Hi, it's Emmett. I don't know if you re-call who I am, but I was hoping that you might like to go out to dinner with me this weekend? Please call me back."

With that, I was out of the tub, amazed that thoughts of suicide had crossed my mind, when I had so much to be thankful for, and a controlling boyfriend, to break up with.


	8. Jan: Dinner for One

**Prompt: **Pulse

**Characters: **Alice & Jasper

**Status: **All Human

It was seven o'clock on a Friday night, and here I was, walking home from work in the rain. After all, what else could you do in Seattle?

The chief must have seen how emotionally drained I was, and decided to send me home early, and frankly, for that I was extremely grateful.

There's only so much a person of four ft. 11 can handle. Working to maintain my job as a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital against my charming twin brother was a tough thing to do on a constant basis. On top of that, my boyfriend of 6 months, Mike Newton, had been cheating on me with one of my co-workers, Tanya Denali. The woman who had been dating my brother at the time. Sometimes, I hated that on-call room.

Though, I'd be a fool to say that the room never came in handy. Sure, for sleeping it was wonderful, but when you worked in a hospital with gorgeous model-like doctors and nurses, you were going to want some of your urges and needs to be fulfilled on the spot, no matter what time a day.

But here I was, dateless, single, and bored out of my mind, getting my hair soaked by walking at a leisurely pace through the pouring rain. Would it be awkward or just plain sad, if I took myself out for a fancy dinner? Hell, I deserved it, right? Maybe a nice steak with a gorgeous side salad? Or a huge bowl of spaghetti in some fancy Italian sauce?

My stomach growled just thinking about it.

Eating alone was out of the question though. I could call Bella.

I glanced at my watch. No, she would probably be out on a date with Jacob.

I was going to suck it up and get myself Chinese food to enjoy with my television set.

I rounded the corner, passing an upscale restaurant by the name of Breaking Dawn.

I couldn't help noticing that a group of people were gathered in a circle, all in a state of panic. Inching closer to the window, I saw that there was a man lying on the ground.

Without another thought or deliberation, I swung open the door and rushed to the center of the crowd.

"Alice Cullen, trained surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. Everyone please stand back, and someone please get 911 on your cell phone immediately."

I checked his pulse with my fingers, and my head automatically shot up in search for an employee.

A nervous waitress was pacing back and forth.

"You." I called

"Yes, miss?" she asked, her breath almost as limited as my own

"I'm going to need a ball point pen, or a steak knife, and a glass of wine."

"Here's a pen." She breathed, clumsily taking the one from her apron, "Any specific type of wine?"

"One with a cork." I nearly screamed, turning my attention back to the dying man

"I'm going to need someone to keep count. I've only got three minutes."

"I will." A man smiled, raising his hand, pointing to his Rolex

I nodded, and set into full on surgeon mode. I noted that the waitress had placed a few unopened wine bottles beside me.

Moving my fingers across the surface of his skin with ease, I searched for his larynx in order to open the Cricothyroid membrane, and cut a vertical slit. Gently, I spread the tissue horizontally, and did my best to avoid blood vessels and glandular tissue so that I could stab the area with the pen in order to enter the trachea.

I smiled to myself, noting that my cut must have been exactly 1.25 centimeters. A perfect cut, my father would have been proud.

I pulled out one of the corks and stuck it in the opening just as the man called for two minutes, and I saw the flashing lights pause outside the restaurant.

I hopped up and thanked the people surrounding me as they clapped quietly.

"Was anyone here with this man?" I asked, hoping that they could escort him to the hospital

"No, he was eating alone." A woman called out

"Thank you all, again." I smiled, following the paramedic who had lifted him up off of the floor.

I got into the ambulance, and noticed who the EMT was.

"Tyler." I breathed, happy to know that the stranger was in good hands

"Al, were you on a date with him or something?"

"No. I just saved his life though." I laughed, "Why?"

"Just seems your type." He smiled, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and all that."

* * *

"Alice, he's awake if you'd like to see him." Edward told me, grinning his damn crooked smile

"What's with the grin?"

"I can't be proud of you for saving someone's life off of the premises?"

"You can. But not with that smug look on your face."

"All I can say, Ali, is that you sure know how to pick 'em."

Ignoring the rest of his snide remarks, I went to the man's room using the room number Edward had given me.

I smiled upon seeing him, sitting up in bed with a small plastic cup of yellow Jello.

"You must be Alice." He grinned, a little bit of a southern accent making itself visible

"I am." I laughed, suddenly nervous

"Then I presume that I should be kissing your feet?"

I'd settle for lips.

"It's just what I do," I paused to add his name

"Jasper."

"Jasper." I repeated, liking the way it rolled off of my tongue

"Can I at least compensate you in some way?" he asked

"It's really not necessary." I assured him

"Either way, I'd like to take you out on a date, Alice."

"I think I'm willing to oblige, Jasper."

**Please review (:**


	9. Jan: Emmett and the Bear

**Prompt: "I could have sworn I saw…"**

**Characters: Rosalie & Emmett**

**Status: All vampire, pre-twilight**

I wiped the blood from my lips and took another sniff. A human. What was a human doing out here in the woods? I silently crept closer, following the wonderful scent. Then I heard a growl. It was obviously a grizzly, I could tell from it's irritable growl. Was this human being attacked? Walk away Rosalie. It's not your problem. I took a deep breath. Yes, it was my problem. I couldn't listen to a human dying, and just stand there. Could I? Walk away Rosalie. I was fighting with myself. Just a quick look. That was all. Just a tiny peek. That couldn't hurt, could it? I positioned myself behind a thin tree, and peeked out. It was a young man. And he was being attacked by a bear, that was for sure. Don't interfere Rosalie. It's none of your business. But it was my business, wasn't it?

If only Carlisle was here. He would know what to do. Or Edward. I must be desperate, I mean I'm wishing that Edward was here. I whipped by head back and leaned back against the thin tree. I took a deep breath. Think, Rosalie. I wish that I had a mirror. Stop it! This is no time to admire yourself, or talk to yourself. Go with your impulse. Help him. No, don't. Yes, do it. Fine. I crouched down into my hunting position, and a snarl escaped from deep down in my chest. My lips curled over my teeth, and I pounced. I disembowled the bear's head, but was careful to not let the blood pour out. I threw it to the side, and stared into the face of the young man. Leave him here to die, Rosalie. But look at his face. He looked so familiar. So adorable even through the injuries and blood. Oh, the blood. I swallowed and held my breath while I debated with myself.

I could have sworn I saw Henry. Those dimples. Those black curls. Henry. Vera's little Henry. I had to save him, I just had to. But was it right to give him this cruel life? Should I let him die, or make him live forever, without a say at all. But those cute little dimples. Those curls. I faced him, and tried my best to ignore the smell of that glorious blood. But I wouldn't hurt him. Deep down I knew that. He wasn't screaming, just quivering in silence, a grimace spread across his face. Should I do it myself? I could resist the blood, but If I bit him could I stop? No. I would run. As fast as I could I could run, all the way back to Carlisle and beg him to change him for me. I scooped him up, and his face relaxed, he must have been numbing. I began to run through the woods at top speed. He flashed me a weak smile. What was his problem? Wasn't he in horrific pain?

It seemed like I'd been running for hours and hours. The young man must have been sleeping in my arms. Finally I arrived at the house, where Edward greeted me with a confused look on his face.

"Rose..what?"

"Where's Carlisle?" I half- screamed

The thirst was eating at me. My throat was scorching. Hadn't I just hunted?

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Carlisle asked appearing in the front hallway, still dressed from work

"I was hunting, and I just saw him.. I just couldn't leave him there."

"Okay." he agreed, nodding, "Well what are we doing with him? He's going to die, Rose. He's past being saved."

"Please?" I asked, suddenly selfishly desperate for Carlisle to change him, "Could you?"

"If that's what you really want Rosalie. You know that there's no guarantee that he'll stay."

"I know. I just can't let him die."

"Alright." he said taking the boy from my arms and laying him on the couch

"His name is Emmett." Edward whispered in my ear

Emmett. It was like music to my ears. Emmett.

"He was on a camping trip." he chuckled

"It's not funny." I hissed

Didn't Edward understand anything? How could he make light of this situation?

"That's not why I'm laughing." he insisted, "I was reading his, er, passing thoughts. He thinks he's died. He thinks you're an angel."

I could help laughing a small conceited snort. I stopped quickly, because I realized that I was being a hypocrite. Edward chuckled again. I despised that he could read my thoughts.

"He also thinks that Carlisle is God. That's why I was laughing."

'Edward! He just got mauled by a bear for heaven's sake! Cut him some slack!"

I flinched as I watched Carlisle lean in and take a bite. I waited for the scream, but it never came. I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"He thinks he's in hell. But he doesn't mind the pain because you're still here." I moved over towards him and cautiously sat on the couch. I ignored the smell of blood that clung in the air. I hesitantly reached out and Carlisle nodded, and silently stood and walked away. Edward disappeared as well. Probably to explain to Esme, I supposed. I stroked his hair, I held his hand, and I waited. I sat there staring at his beautiful face as it evolved. One day passed. The second passed. And finally the third passed. Carlisle came back into the room.

"Rose, he's about to wake up. We need to explain things to him. He can probably hear us now."

"All right." I agreed

"Emmett?"

Emmett smiled up at him, his red eyes glistening in the dim lit room.

"Emmett, my name is Carlisle. There's no way to tell you this gently, but I must explain. Please, please pardon my lack of manner in this explanation. Emmett you were being attacked by a bear. You were in risk of dying, but Rosalie," he said gesturing to me, "she saved you. She ran you all the way back here. You are now a vampire."

He waited for some kind of reaction from Emmett. He just nodded as if it made perfect sense.

"You're welcome to live here with us. Or you may go off on your own. I know that this will be hard for you. I really do apologize for this."

He nodded again in understandment, but he turned to me, and flashed me a dimpled smile.


	10. Jan: Personal Secretary

**Prompt: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?**

**Characters: Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica**

**Status: All Human**

Having been Mr. McCarty's assistant for five years, I knew that between the hours of two and four I was not to enter his office. Not if someone was holding a gun to my head, and not if the building was on fire.

Those two hours a day were the ones that made going to work worthwhile for him. And how did I know this? Because I, Jessica Stanley, am Emmett McCarty's right hand man. His therapist, his secretary, his speech writer, his excuse maker, and so on. Yes, I am his personal assistant. And when I say personal, I truly mean, personal.

Emmett is an exceptionally busy man. He managed one of the biggest companies in the world, and his wife, Rosalie Hale, is a drop dead gorgeous model.

So every day, I would let this blonde goddess, march into the office, her 6 inch heels clicking on the smooth floor. I'd let her run her cherry red nails along the rim of my laptop, and smile at me with pity, like she felt bad for me. I'd refrain from sighing when she tossed her coat onto my lap. And I'd repress a soft groan, when her ten pound handbag hit against my stomach. I would hang up the coat, and put her bag on the shelf, before sitting back down in my spinny chair, and watching her prance into her husband's office.

I went through these tasks every day, because I knew it was the only time they could see each other with their hectic jobs. Hopefully, having a job this good would help me to meet the perfect guy, and so I kept my mouth shut, and did as Emmett asked.

But today I sat here biting my freshly manicured nails. On my Starbucks run, I'd been fortunate enough to run into Emmett's wife. Unfortunately, it had been anything but pleasant, and I'd been threatened by my boss's wife.

I'd seen Miss Rosalie Hale, sucking the face off of some guy in her red convertible in the parking lot of Starbucks.

"_Oh, Janice." She smiled, "Fancy seeing you here."_

"_It's Jessica." I muttered_

"_Well, Jess. I'm guessing you'll keep what you just saw between us. You work for my husband, meaning that I am your boss as well, so you should be respecting my orders. We wouldn't want a little incident to end your career, would we?"_

"_No, Rosalie." I blurted, getting into my car and backing away to the office_

And now she walked in, and tossed her black pea coat at me, and then pelted her new Coach bag on me as well.

"It's nice to see you, Jessica." She smiled, "Remember our little deal, okay?"

And with that she marched into her husband's office, and left me alone, biting my nails, debating whether or not to tell my head over heels in love boss that his wife was cheating on him…


	11. Jan: Broken Pieces

**Prompt: Write about a character who's just had the worst night of sleep ever. What happened to cause it? What are the results?**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper**

**Status: All Human**

It was the first of many sleepless nights. It was the first night I'd try to go to sleep without _him_. Jasper.

After sending him an email to see how he was adjusting, I crawled into bed, wearing one of his old t-shirts.

Embraced in his smell, I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep, only to be greeted by nightmares.

I saw him marching forward, weapon in hand, and turning to answer someone else's command, getting shot in the chest, when his focus had been lost.

Then I saw my angel, asleep on a cot, and then dozens of soldiers marching in and taking the sleeping men away.

Hundreds of different ways that he could go. Millions of ways that he could break me heart.

At three in the morning, I'd woken up to see tangled sheets, the comforter on the bed, and beads of sweat on my forehead and back. Panic had obviously set in.

Glancing at the picture on my night table I hissed, and abruptly picked it up and threw it against the wall, sending a framed photo of a proud soldier shatter to pieces. Just like my heart could be.


	12. Jan: A lullaby

**Prompt: Envy**

**Characters: Rosalie & Edward**

**Status: All Vampire**

I watched as Edward's hands moved over the ivory keys playing a soft and sweet tune. I couldn't think of the word to describe it.

"A lullaby." He spoke quietly, not looking up from the piano

With a sigh, I returned to my car catalogue, looking up the parts I would need to adjust Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Why don't you just say it out loud?" he exhaled

"And to what would you be referring?" I asked, carelessly tossing a golden curl over my shoulder

"Besides the obvious, what makes you hate her?"

"That song was for her, wasn't it?" I asked, placing the magazine on Esme's newly polished coffee table

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, Rosalie."

"Why her?"

"It's always been her."

"Why not me? Why not this?" I jeered, gesturing to my body

"Let's just have this conversation all out loud, shall we? I wouldn't want to hollow out your answers and thoughts from your shallow pool of a brain."

"No, no. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Go on. Ask away, Rose." He smirked

"Why her?"

"Rosalie, I love her."

"But you were never attracted to me." I stated, letting my gaze drift to his golden eyes

"No, Rosalie, I never was."

"But even Jasper…

"Nor was he attracted to you, Rose. Always so vain." He chuckled

"I didn't mean that he was in love with me. Of course, he had Alice from the start, but even his admiration of me was clear. Carlisle, as well. You can't deny that I'm more than attractive."

"Unfortunately for your self esteem, I do not share that opinion."

"But, why?" I groaned, resisting the urge to hop up and down like an unhappy child at the zoo

"Some things just cannot be explained, I'm afraid."

"So that's it? That's your glorious explanation?"

"What do you want me to say, Rosalie? Admit to you that I've been lying for over fifty years, and that I'm actually madly in love with you? What do _you_ want?" he screamed, slamming the cover over the piano keys

"You know what it is I want." I seethed

"But it's not going to happen. Do you think I enjoy being eternally damned? Do you think I get a thrill out of the game, "will today be the day I lose control and kill my girlfriend"? Not everything is about you. We're all struggling here, and doing our damn best to blend in as much as we can."

"Edward, don't you think I know that?"

"I know you do, but you're not even attempting to accept her."

"It's a very tedious thing for me to do."

"She's trying very hard to get along with you, and you're not even moving your opinion of her slightly."

"Maybe I should…

"No!" he yelled

"Why not?" I smirked, "Shouldn't she know why I am the way that I am? What caused this? Shouldn't she know that this isn't the fairy tale she thinks it is?"

"You will not speak of it, until I give you the okay, and that will not be anytime soon."

"But one day?"

"One day."

The conversation wasn't over. It was one that would last centuries. But maybe, just maybe, we'd eventually reach a compromise, and I would be able to accept the one he loved. Human, or vampire.


	13. Feb: Cold Concrete

**Prompt: You wake on the cold, concrete floor of a dilapidated room in a strange warehouse. Sitting up, you hear the sounds of a drill and the voices of men. Your hands are bound and unable to recall how you arrived where you are, you begin to panic. There is a door, a hammer, a pillow, a window and a chair in your room, but nothing more. Write what happens next using all of the objects.**

**Characters: Alice & James**

**Status: All Human**

I awoke with a headache similar to those I received after a night of continuous drinking, but I wasn't hung over.

As my eyes adjusted to the strange lighting, I realized that I was in some time of warehouse. Someone had placed a pillow under my head, but the rest of my body remained chilled, due to exposure of the cold concrete floor.

Sitting up, I let my eyes wander, and listened for sounds of voices. Any sound, really. I was finally able to hear drilling and men yelling back and forth.

I attempted to stand, but realized that my ankles were bound. My wrists as well.

"You're not going to get very far." A voice chuckled

"It's sort of amusing." A soprano voice laughed along

I changed my focus to look at the scene behind me. A man with his greasy, unkempt hair in a ponytail, sat in a wooden chair tossing a small hammer back and forth. A woman with bright red curly hair, was looking out of a large window, where the sun shone in brightly.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered

"Well, Alice, my name is James, and that beautiful woman over there is Victoria."

"Why am I here?"

"You're just an implement in my plan to make some cash."

"And how are you going to get that?" I smirked

"Well, as soon as daddy, surgeon extraordinaire, finds out that his baby girl is missing, I'm sure that he'll hand over any amount of money that I ask for."

"You wouldn't do that to me or my family. Deep down you're a good person."

"Now you see, that's where you're wrong. I'm not a very nice person at all, Alice."

"My parents will find you."

"I'm not so sure about that, but even if they did, Alice, I could hold them."

"Then my brother."

"The other doctor? I could hold him to."

"My other brother."

"Ah, the football player. Rich as well. My, my, haven't I chosen my victim well. I could make a lot of money off of you."

I tried my best to ignore his sly and rude remarks.

Closing my eyes tightly, I pictured his blue-green eyes. His messy blonde hair. His tight build. His tall stature. His cowboy boots and his leather riding jacket.

Jasper would find me.

He would save me.

He wanted to.

He had to.


	14. Feb: Swinging Pendulum

**Prompt: Pendulum**

**Characters: Alice**

**Status: All Human**

I watched the pendulum swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The shiny gold of the round disc moving side to side. West to East. One minute. Two. Another and another.

Just tell them.

It wasn't a big deal. These things happened on television all the time. Of course, when my parents found out that it was Jasper, their happiness might not be a given.

"Mary Alice, dear, what is it that you have to tell us?" my mother asked, smiling through her plea

"Yes, sweetie. Tell us anything. You know we are here just for you, baby." My father grinned, adjusting his pipe

"Well," I began, playing with the lacy trim of my dress

The lace was what had got me into trouble in the first place.

The way Jasper ran the material over his fingers, grinning at the shiver it sent down my spine.

"_Just tell it like it is darlin'."_

That's what he would tell me.

"For god's sake, Mary. Spit it out!" my mother shrilled

"I'm pregnant." I whispered

"Y-you-you're-

"She's pregnant, Eleanor. Don't make her repeat herself."

"It's that soldier, isn't it?" she hissed

"He's not _that soldier_, mother. He has a name."

"Jasper Whitlock, correct?" my father asked, squeezing my hand again

"Yes, Jasper. He's given me this." I muttered, handing my father an envelope

"What is this?"

"He said it's money to cover the costs, and a written request to ask for my hand in marriage."

"Of course I'll accept his request." My father smiled, pulling out the elegantly written letter

"Oh, thank you daddy." I laughed, throwing my arms around him, admiring the glimmer of my engagement ring behind his back


	15. Feb: More Observant Than You'd Guess

**Prompt: Evidence**

**Characters: Renee**

**Status: During Twilight**

With Bella being back in Washington, I was called down to the hotel to examine the broken evidence left behind her fall.

She had hurried back to Forks with Edward, and I could only fear that she was beginning to fall into the same small-town pattern that I had.

She's always loved Charlie, and of course I was thrilled that she wanted to move in with him, but he wasn't the reason why she wouldn't come to Jacksonville with me.

It was him.

I'd be wrong to say that he wasn't handsome, and that he wasn't chivalrous, but there was something about his nature that sent shivers down my spine.

Taking in the dried blood and broken glass only worsened the chill. What was it with things being destroyed lately? Even the local ballet studio that Bella had been part of as a young girl.

There was something different about the world, and I didn't know what. Some might call me crazy, but I know that my instincts are right, and that I'm not the only one with chills, running down my spine…


	16. Feb: Would you share my small umbrella?

**Prompt: Umbrella**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper**

**Status: All Human, outtake from "Happiness, Tears, Love and Rain" (takes place Alic & Jasper's junior year of high school)**

He was late. An hour and twenty minutes late. And it was raining. Lovely.

"He stood you up, didn't he?" Jasper chuckled

"Maybe I'm early." I shrugged

"That's why you have tear streaks down your cheeks, Ali?"

"Okay, so, maybe you're right. He didn't show."

I hated admitting that Jasper was right. After all, it was my idea to end our relationship in the first place. I had a feeling that we were moving too fast. For god's sake, we acted like a married couple when we were in middle school. I was scared, and we needed to be apart.

Of course this whole realization blew up in my face when I'd told Jasper.

It had ended in a large argument, and my promise ring tossed in his face.

His expression nearly killed me, and it took all of my strength to walk out the door and go home. I'd sat in my room in hysterics for a good week, before I worked up the courage to go on a date.

It was a strange thing for me. I'd always had a date, or someone to call, flirt with, ask for opinions and advice. I knew I'd reached a dead end when I had to ask Edward, of all people, if I looked ready for my date today.

"I'm usually right." He grinned

"I wouldn't say that." I sighed, sliding down the wall and putting my head in my knees

He sat down beside me and stared at me for a while.

"So let me get this straight. You're this upset over this guy, who, stood you up? And you're getting this brand new Vera Wang dress get dirty from the sidewalk?"

"You knew the brand of my dress?"

"I know that you worked extremely hard to be able to afford it, and that you were going to wear it on our anniversary."

"I was." I smiled, "I just felt like it was a good starting over dress."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. Opening it, he sank back against the wall and sighed.

"Care to share my umbrella?"

"No."

I wasn't going to start letting him do things for me again. Chivalry was, well, chivalrous, but I wasn't going to be won over with his swoon-worthy smile, or southern accent.

"Oh come on, darlin'."

Damn it. He was at his all time high today, wasn't he?

"Fine. I'll share the freaking umbrella, Jasper."

He moved the umbrella over so that it covered both of us, and sighed again.

"Why?" he whispered

"I was scared."

"We could have discussed it. Taken things more slowly?"

"Jazz…

"You called me Jazz." He chuckled

"I did." I giggled, "I just, I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, isn't it supposed to be different? Shouldn't we get into huge fights over nothing, and have to have long conversations? Aren't are parents supposed to disapprove of us dating each other. We've been ready to spend the rest of our lives together since I was in eighth grade. Damn it. Yes, it's scary, and I'm sorry that we couldn't just talk about it."

"Wow, that is scary. Okay, so what if we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Sure. No promise rings, no parental approval. We'll go on our first date right now."

"Right this second. We're already at a restaurant, and you look gorgeous, what have we got to lose."

"But there's one problem…

"What's that?"

"I'm already head over heels in love with you. How the hell am I supposed to flirt with you and pretend that I'm just getting to know you?"

"So you never hated me?"

"I couldn't. No mattered how I tried. How can I explain it? You're like a designer dress. Much like the one I'm wearing right now. It's taken a lot to get this dress. Lots of hard work. Everyone compliments this dress, and says how lucky I am. But one day, this dress will be out of fashion. And people will smile at it, but not with that same amount of happiness. But I will still be madly in love with this dress. I'll refuse to take it off, and I know, that whether it's in or out of style, people will be jealous of how it makes me look. Fabulous."

"So you'd keep that dress in your closet for all eternity."

"I'd stay with you, Jazz, for all of eternity."

**Reviews are pretty cool. You know you want to share an umbrella with Jasper :D**


	17. Feb: Bones

**Prompt: Dinosaur**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper**

**Status: All Human**

I didn't know which part of the job intrigued me the most, but sitting in the sand watching Jasper frown over a fossil, brushing it with tenderness and care, was pretty splendid to me.

The way the beads of sweat clung to his forehead, and his sunglasses slid down the rim of his nose halfway.

"Alice, look at this one." Emmett called, signaling me over to an area surrounded by caution tape

"Is that?" I gasped

"Oh, that's a beauty alright." He laughed, wiping his forehead with a cloth

Right before us lay a full skeleton of a dinosaur.

It was no Tyranasoraus Rex, but it was a complete skeleton that would look great on display, under the brilliant lights of a museum.

It would be even better to examine it and polish it until it shined.

"Jazz." I called, waving him over to where I stood with Emmett

"Isn't it just beautiful?" I breathed, wrapping my arm around his waist

"I wouldn't use that word to describe a pile of bones, Ali." He laughed, kissing my forehead, "I'd save it for me pretty fiancée."


	18. Feb: Dread

**Prompt: You go to your mailbox only to find you've receive something you've been dreading. It can be a bill, a wedding invitation, and so on—you decide. Use your imagination to write about what happens next and how a piece of mail can ruin a day, or even a life.**

**Characters: Maria**

**Status: All Human **

Glancing at the time on the oven, I gathered that the mail should have arrived by now. I needed to make sure that this month's bills had actually come through, instead of that nasally Lauren girl calling me up to reprimand me for never sending my checks in, when I clearly hadn't received the bills in the first place.

I buttoned and tied my peacoat, and slipped a knit cap on my head, before grabbing both the house keys and mailbox key, and then swinging open the front door, only to be greeted with a fresh blanket of snow.

"Hola chica." My neighbor, Gabriella called

Tossing her a fake smile, I began to trudge through the inch of ice on the sidewalk to get to the mailbox on the corner.

I had to blow heat on the lock before sticking my key inside it.

A little movement to the right, the left, and back to center, opened the vault to reveal endless amounts of various envelopes and fliers.

I grabbed the stack, locked up, and headed back inside.

Changing into some comfortable sweatpants and a college sweatshirt, I grabbed a wine glass off of the rack, and poured myself a nice glass of wine, before sitting down at the kitchen table to sort through the mail.

Aha, there were the bills.

I lay those aside, and started to thumb through the stack of newsletters and circulars when my fingers touched upon a paper that was slightly thicker than the others.

Curious, I pulled it out of the stack, only to realize that it was the piece of mail, I'd been dreading the most.

_Please help us in celebrating the matrimony of Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Thomas Whitlock._

I couldn't read anymore.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it, and left me behind in the dust to fend for myself, and find someone else.


	19. Dec: Lucky Break

**Hey guys! So a few of you requested that I post my prompts from FitWit that had to do with Twilight. Honestly, I began to do FitWit, but only with original writing. But because I love you guys so much, I decided to gather all the prompts and write a bunch of one shots with Twilight Characters. Here's prompt numero uno!**

**Word Prompt: Lucky Break**

**Characters: Alice & Jasper, Alice's POV**

"Mom, chances like this only happen once in a lifetime! Do you even know how rare this opportunity is?"

"Alice, school comes first. You can't run off with some famous fashion designer with the grades that you have right now."

"I'm not smart." I sighed, pushing my plate away from me, "Fashion is the only thing that I'm good at."

"Now, sweetie. You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is. Why can't you just understand that no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I study, I will never be good at school work."

"Sketching articles of clothing is not a healthy career choice."

"Jasper's parents are fine with his art!" I shouted

Why couldn't anyone understand that I had a gift? I knew that this career was perfect for me, and that I would be successful.

"Alice, baby, you know that Jasper is a serious artist, and he went to art school. Drawing clothing isn't art."

"But, dad, you can take art classes for fashion, and that's what I'm trying to do! I have to start somewhere."

The doorbell rang and I let out a breath of relief.

"Jasper." I murmured

"Answer the door, but you'll finish dinner before you run off to your room with him."

I skipped to the front door and swung it open, revealing my golden-haired, blue-eyed love of my life. Jasper.

"Hey, Al." he whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips, "Damn, your eyes are red." He frowned

"Just a casual family dinner conversation."

"You're fighting with your parents over the internship again, aren't you?"

"No." I lied

"Yes you are." He laughed, closing the door behind him, and wrapping his arm around my waist, "Let's see what I can do about this, alright?"

"Okay." I smiled, knowing that if anyone could soften up my parents, it would be him

We walked into the kitchen, and Jasper pulled my chair out for me.

"Hello there, Jasper." My father grinned, shaking his hand, and offering him a seat

"Dear, you've gotten here just in time for some dessert." My mom smiled

Amazing, how the mood could lighten so quickly.

"Well, have you decided what your plans will be for the summer?" my father asked

"Yes, sir. My parents have given me the go ahead to take some preparation art classes at NYU. I had a few other offers, but I wanted to be closer to Alice."

"Well now, Alice, you didn't tell me that Jasper was going to be staying in New York this summer as well."

Was that the key all along? Letting my parents know that my boyfriend would also be in New York all summer.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning." I mumbled

"Of course it's worth mentioning! That changes everything."

"It does?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously

"You two could room together somewhere." My dad pointed out

Now my parents wanted us to stay together? For ten weeks? Unsupervised?

"With supervision of course." My mother added

Damn it.

"I'll be staying at my cousins house. I'm sure she'd be happy to house Alice as well."

"The two of you just told me that fashion wasn't art. That I couldn't go, because it wasn't a sufficient career."

"Sweetie, we'd be idiots to tell you something like that. The real problem was that we didn't want our baby running off for the summer, all alone in the city. Anyone can tell that you've got some serious talent. You've got sketches and charcoal all over your room. And you work two part time jobs just to buy sketch paper, fabric, and sewing supplies. You are truly dedicated, and your father and I truly appreciate that, and are proud of you."

"Of course, I do agree with your mom. I would love it if your grades went up a little bit this year. It is your senior year, and it's about the last time to up your grades a little bit. I'm not asking for straight A's, Alice. But could you try? If you can give your mother and I a solid promise to attempt to raise your grades, we'll let you go to New York with Jasper, and intern with that designer."

"Really?" I squealed

"Really." My father laughed

"Ohmygosh! Thank you so much! I love you both immensely." I continued squealing, hopping up to hug each of my parents and then Jasper

He kissed my forehead.

"I told you so." He breathed, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear

"So the two of you are really okay with my career choice?"

"Just please have a fallback plan."

"And I can help Alice out with studying." Jasper promised

We finished up dinner, and quickly ate dessert. Luckily, my mother declined my offer to do the dishes and let Jasper and go up to my room.

Door open, of course.

"I can't believe we get to spend the summer together." He grinned, kissing me again

"It's still not enough time." I pouted

"I know, and that's why I want to give you something."

"Mmm?"

He got down on his knee and fumbled around in his pocket.

"Are you freaking crazy? We're seventeen years old? My parents may love you now, but they're going to kill you, Jazz!"

"Would you just let me finish?" he laughed

"Only because you're so adorable."

"Alice Brandon, I have loved you from the moment I met you. Cheesey, but true. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But to prevent being murdered by your parents, I settled with a simple promise. With this ring, I promise to be there for you forever. To wait for you, with the hope that in return, you will wait for me, and spend forever with me." He smiled, sliding a thing gold ring onto my finger

"Of course I'll wait for you." I smiled through my tears

"Thank god." He grinned

So, how I said that my internship was a once in a lifetime opportunity? Well, Jasper was someone who came along once in a lifetime. Jasper was my lucky break, and somehow, I was his too.

**Please review and let me know which couples you'd like me to include (:**


End file.
